The internet is a strange place
by SuperChocolateGirl
Summary: Female Captain America and Loki. Tomfoolery. OOCness. Originally a roleplay between me and my friend. Some parts were edited out, but you can find the full version on my friend's tumblr. I'm pretty sure I put that in the story. But if I didn't: www.batman-ing.


Loki is rummaging through stupid mortal stuff on the Internet, when she comes across something called 'Fanfiction: Avengers Archive' Stephanie Rogers is just walking to her room, when she sees the computer still on, and to her surprise, occupied. It was Loki. She approaches her quietly, studying the screen. Loki scrolls down the page, and makes it so the fanfictions are only rated M. She is sure she would not like stupid childish stories, and likes to be mature. But little does she know, the dangers of fandom. She comes across a fanfiction about Tonya and Stephanie. She clicks the link, and begins to read. Stephanie, still studying the screen, furrows her brow in confusion. People wrote about her and Tonya? That's weird. What was Loki even /doing/ on the computer this late? Loki gets a little too into the fanfiction. She begins to feel weird, for the words are becoming non-familiar and just…plain creepy. Did those two really do these kinds of things..? Ugh. Mortal affection was gross. Stephanie found herself blushing. Hard. What was this type of writing? Lets rephrase that. What was this type of writing that the people of this generation was writing? Stephanie stared at the screen, reading more. Loki finally finished the first chapter of the fanfiction. The description up top for the next chapter said: "Warning!: lemons in this chapter. GirlxGirl. Don't like, don't read." Loki was confused. A warning over a simple fruit? Nonsense. She began reading chapter two. Stephanie stuttered a bit under her breath. 'LOKI DONT READ THAT' her head screamed. She knew if she said something, Loki wouldn't be happy. But, Loki could handle that right? Loki read. And read. And read. And felt sick to her stomach. She closed the lab top, and turned around, only to find Stephanie standing right behind her. Her cheeks turned red. "STUPID MORTAL, D-DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FROM THIS, I WAS JUST.." Stephanie tried hiding but was too late. "I WONT GET ANY IDEAS. B-but. What brought you to that website, Loki?" She felt herself get red and sweaty. "Um…heh, stupid mortal, I am the goddess of mischief, and I do what I want! I merely /wanted/ to do it, so I /did/" Loki put her hands on her hips, happy that even in such an awkward time, she made herself look awesome. Stephanie let her eyes widen. "You wanted to read a 'fan-fiction' about Tonya and I?" She stared blankly, standing up taller so she can look much more tougher than Loki in this situation. Lokis eyes widened. "N-No!" she stuttered, "I had no clue it would be like /that!/ Only the fanfiction part, not the lesbian sexual stuff! Uuuugh, youre making a fool out of me!" Loki pouted, blushing. "Me? Making a fool out of /you/? Maybe you should at least close your door, or read the Author's note before the story!" Stephanie stomped her foot, shaking her head. "The authors note had only warnings about citrus fruit!" Loki said angrily, obviously not understanding any of this. "Citrus fruit? Loki, I think that means that the lemon symbolizes how 'mature/sour' the story is." Stephanie held in her giggle. Loki froze for a moment. "STUPID MORTAL SLANG! I could not have possibly know that!" "Well now you do! So, just be careful on what you read next time." Stephanie put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep?" "Hmph!" Loki plopped onto Stephanie's bed, and wrapped herself in the blankets. "I don't feel like walking all the way back to the portal of Asgard." Stephanie awkwardly looked at Loki. "So, you're sleeping there I'm guessing…?" She nodded, walking over to the cabinet, taking out a blanket and pillow. "Exactly." she said stubbornly. "And besides, you wouldn't want to sleep in here, after reading that fanfiction." Stephanie shivered. "True." She managed out. She plopped down on the floor, closing her eyes.

They are both asleep, blah blah blah, in the morning Loki wakes up. "AGH" she screams, "WHY AM I IN THE MORTALS BED, WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT, WHO DRUGGED MY FOOD?" Stephanie shot up, looking around the room quickly. "WHAT." She yelped out. "WHY AM I IN YOUR BED" "BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU NEEDED TO GO TO SLEEP THERE" "WHAT- oh…I remember now." Loki calmly got out of bed. "Alright, I should leave now." Stephanie closed her eyes, making her face look wise. "Yes. Yes you should." "Oh, and by the way, this is for your own good when I do this." Loki walked over to Stephanie's computer, smashed it into about a million pieces, then jumped out the window. Stephanie stared at the smashed computer wide-eyed. "And that is why I hate her, with all of my heart and soul."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a roleplay between me and my friend. You can find her awesomeness here:


End file.
